Bridgette
Bridgette was a competitor on Total Drama and the wife to Geoff and Mother to Brittany and Austin. She's voiced by Kristen Fairlie in the TV series. Personality Bridgette is a very down to earth type of woman, she likes to make friends and help her family out as much as possible. She also has a very motherly attitude and this often embarrasses her kids. She also has a very intimate relationship with husband, Geoff and the two are often seen constantly kissing. Appearance Bridgette is a young lady, with peach coloured skin and orangey green eyes, with blond hair done up in a long pony tail. She wears an aqua blue hoodie with dark blue denim jean shorts and sandals. Relationships Geoff Geoff is Bridgette's husband in the show and the two are incredibly close. throughout the show their often seen kissing each other non-stop. However Bridgette does tend to get annoyed with Geoff whenever he begins to swoon over another girl, a big case of this would be in the Season 2 finale; Breaking up and Making up in Hawaii, where Geoff begins to fall for Kelsey, until the latter is revealed to be a criminal that is. Brittany Brittany is Bridgette's 16 year old daughter, who's also competed on Total Drama. The two share a strong mother-daughter bond and like to do many different activities together. However sometimes Bridgette's motherly personality can be prone to embarrassing Brittany, this is ultimately what caused Bridgettes elimination in Total Drama All Stars Again. Austin Austin is Bridgette's son and one of her closest friends. Bridgette however often finds herself having to tell Austin off for his slacker traits he portrayed at school, but inwardly hates doing it because she knows how hard school is for someone like Austin. The two often get along well, but it's clear that Bridgette sometimes gets jealous of Geoff for having a stronger relationship with their son. Zoey Zoey is one of Bridgette's closest friends from Total Drama, the two met properly during the sixth season of Total Drama and have had a smooth friendship ever since. They both share similar interests and like to help each other out. Bridgette also has a mentor-like relationship with Zoey, as shown in the Love mentor, where Bridgette helps Zoey rekindle her relationship with Mike. Bridgette acts as a teacher to Zoey on this front and takes pride in helping her friend with Mike. Appearances *E10-Mummy Dearest(First Appearance) *E14-MythBusters *E20-Blaineley the Rover *E24-Total Drama Bloopersode *E26-The Search for Suckers Part 2 *E31&32-Party it Up *E34-Snowed in at Christmas *E37-That puts a ring round things *E48-Twin-Sanity *E50-The Hawaiian Lottery *E51&52-Making Up and Breaking Up in Hawaii *E53-Stuck in a Closet *E61-The Big G-Day *E64-Kelsey's Revenge *E65-TD Reunion *E74-The Chef Show(Cameo) *E75&76-Total Drama Dunzo *E78-TDATD: A Look Back *E84-The Four Ways of Love *E91-Dudeology *E97-Rise of the Backgrounders *E108-Eco Freaks *E111-Chris-Mas! *E119-Darth Zoey(Cameo) *E125-Jo Goes Girly *E128&129-The Drama-Nado *E131-The Twin Thing *E135-The Ruccus Race *E143-Girls Night *E152-Bridgette The Kahuna Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Party it Up Judges Category:Petrojivonjic Family